Eso fue inesperado
by celuaso
Summary: Después de la guerra las ninjas están bien excepto dos: Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. Ellos habían recibido una noticia "TENDRÁN QUE CASARSE". ¿Podrán hacer lograr que su matrimonio sea un éxito? ¿Lograran llevarse bien después del "acepto"? ¿Algo pasara entre ellos después de dar un gran paso que decidirá el resto de sus vidas?... Léanlo xd
1. Capítulo 1

**Eso fue inesperado**

Capitulo 1:

La cuarta guerra había finalizado y las cosas por la aldea de la Hoja estaba mejor que nunca, aunque algunos renegados intentaban hacerla caer aprovechando que estaba reconstruyendo.

Por otro lado la generación tenían misiones para asegurar el bienestar y porque el hokage le llegaban pedidos que exclusivamente tienen que ser ellos.

No muy lejos de la puerta de la villa se escuchaban gritos de un rubio y una pelirrosa y un chico que no paraba de sonreír.

-Es una buena idea, Sakura. Sé merece una buena fiesta de bienvenida ya hable con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo que ya estaban limpiando el distrito Uchiha. Así que no hay por qué preocuparnos.

-Naruto eso está bien pero tu solo quieres que haya ramen y Sasuke no come eso porque tiene que cuidar su figura y no estar como tu.

-A qué te refieres como yo? Sai acaso me veo mal… tu sonrisa me lo dice todo.

* * *

-Muy bien Sasuke aquí están la llaves y no entiendo porque no quieres que se enteren que estás en la aldea desde hace 1 semana

-hmp- acaso nunca iba a cambiar? pero qué sé le iba hacer.

-Apropósito cómo te van con la limpieza de tu distrito. Creo que ya está listo, como sea… qué? no me mires así. Era la única que estaba disponible además lo vi como algo de confianza, ya sabes estuvieron en el mismo grado y tienen amigos en común, puede que no hable mucho pero no es así como te gustan. Digo ehh… no toleras a las demás y no te gusta qué sé te porque se te pegan como chicle. Ahora te digo esto como hokage: de todas las personas que se pusieron a limpiar era ella la más confiable para que limpie tu casa que por cierto no es pequeña. Acabo de recibir noticias que el equipo 7 ya llego si gustas le digo a Sakura que vaya a ayud…

-La Hyuga esta bien, Kakashi… Kakashi-sama

-Ya dejen las formalidades, me canso de repetirlo

-Lo sé - dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de triunfador

-Bueno Sasuke felicitaciones por tu nuevo hogar pero tengo que decir que Hinata vino hoy a primera hora y dijo que quería acomodar tu jardín, así que seguirá yendo. Bueno adios, Sasuke y no la asustes, a veces das miedo y ella es un poco delicada… otra vez esa cara… acaso no fuiste tu el que dijo que iba a cambiar bueno me parece que puedes empezar con ella. Hasta la vista.

Sé dirigió a su casa pero le molestaba toda la gente de la hoja primero porque eran lentos y segundo porque a pesar de haber salvado a la aldea e irse para corregir sus errores algunas personas lo veían mal. Pero lo peor es que las chicas lo seguían hubiera preferido que lo ella lo odien.

-No es atractiva, es muy bonita y esos pechos mmm.

-Cállate! acaso no sabes de quién estás hablando. Es una Hyuga y peor es de la rama principal, si te escucharan hablar así te matan.

-Tiene razón pero vaya que mujer, me provoca…

-Debes escuchar a tu amigo si alguien te escuchara te matarían ya sabes es heredera de un clan- Sasuke los miró como se volteaba lentamente este chico que hablaba así- ahora no te quiero volver a oír hablando de esa forma. Quedó claro?- este joven asentía temblando un poco más y sé orinaba pero él no dijo nada intentaba seguir el consejo de Kakashi pero no resultó sino este joven no hubiera salido corriendo. Sé harto y comenzó a saltar por lo techos así evitaba todo tipo de molestias empezando por la que sintió al escuchar a estas dos personas. ¿qué era eso qué sintió? cólera, celos, envidia de que alguien más se había fijado en las cualidades de la Hyuga. Lo peor era por qué rayos se preguntaba esto. ¿ por qué le molesta qué le moleste esta situación?. Como sea solo esperaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha y tener tranquilidad pero lastima que no pudo ser así.

* * *

Ya estaba completamente segura, no le molestaba el hecho que lo viera con Sakura, sus dudas habían sido resueltas todo gracias a una película que vio con su hermana, sabía cuando una persona estaba enamorada y cuando no. Se fijo en la hora ya tenía que cambiarse no hace mucho su padre fue exclusivamente a su cuarto para decirle que tenía algo qué decirle. Se preguntaba qué podría ser tal vez sean cosas para el clan o tal vez quería ver su entrenamiento , no lo sabía pero lo iba a descubrir.

Tocó la puerta para poder pasar y ahí estaba pero no estaba solo estaba con el hokage. Ahora sí se preocupó sabía que las cosas no iban a ser nada buenas.

-Hinata como tu comprenderás el clan es importante y siempre ha tenido tradiciones y… tratos con otros clanes para el beneficio de ambos. Lo que quiero decir es que hace mucho tiempo dos clanes para tener amistad y que hayan relaciones más fuertes decidieron unir a sus primogénitos en matrimonio. Ya me entiendes verdad?. Así que tu te…

\- Papa! no lo permito. Mi hermana no sé va a casar con un Uchiha!

\- Hanabi pero qué te pasa!? a caso esa es forma de entrar a mi oficina, esa es forma de levantarme la voz.? yo creo que no señorita, ahora te retiras y ya hablaremos lue…

-No!. Kakashi-sama por favor usted no puede permitirlo. Lo conoce sabe cómo es él y lo que hizo, aunque haya sido por el bien de la aldea y se haya ido para encontrarse así mismo… no lo permita.

-Hanabi, lo siento no puedo hacer nada. Se han encontrado estos tratados y Tsunade también lo sabía. Es algo que no puedo evitar- Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con la Hyuga menor pero no podía hacer nada. Reconocía como a Hiashi también le sorprendió la noticia él tenía otros planes con Hinata pero también fue persuadido por los consejeros del clan y no había otra forma como solucionar esto.

-Esta bien pero recuerden que son ustedes los que están arruinando la vida de dos personas.- Hanabi se retiró de la oficina tirando con fuerza la puerta aunque haya hecho todo para evitar ese matrimonio no podía contradecir al hokage.

-Hokage-sama, padre… me están tratando de decir qué tengo que casarme con Sasuke pero eso...- trato de no tartamudear ya había dejado de hacerlo después de la guerra- eso es…

-Lo siento Hinata…

-Sasuke ya lo sabe? sabe qué voy a casarme con él- aunque le costaba trabajo decirlo no podría hacer nada más, lo que intentara sería inútil.

-De hecho iré a decirle después que termine esta reunión, Hinata

-Hokage, no es necesario. Me encargaré de hablar con Hinata. Puede ir a informarle.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.- y desapareció dejando la silla vacía y una situación tensa en el despacho Hyuga.

* * *

-tsk - no entendía qué hacía ahí si hace poco estaba hablando pero seguro eran noticias agradables; no siempre el hokage entra a tu casa para conversar como si de amigos se tratara. Y empezó

...

-No lo haré. Qué opina ella?- desde luego no lo iba hacer, no sé pensaba callar no importa las tradiciones y el beneficio de los clanes. Además el ya no tenia un clan. Volvió hace una semana, le dijeron que su distrito estaba siendo limpiado ¿Acaso lo limpiaron para eso? ¿No solo fueron las insistencias de su amigo? sino todo ya estaba calculado. " _maldita sé_ " pensó el Uchiha, había sido engañado. Tampoco le importaba que sus padres… sus padres habían hecho este trato " _rayos. mierda y más mierda. En otro caso hubiera sido Itachi"_ .

-Sasuke, tienes que hacerlo, además cuando…

-Cuándo se acordó mi regreso a la aldea tenía que hacer todo lo que me pidieran pero esto… por favor Kakashi esto es una locura- estaba molesto. Por si él fuera se iría rápido pero estaba el hecho de que sus padres habían hecho esto y ese era un buen argumento y para colmo Kakashi dijo " _es lo que hubieran querido_ ". Es injusto. Sé iba a arrepentir por supuesto que lo iba hacer después de todo estamos hablando de una boda- cuándo será?

-Umm bueno eso ehh tal vez dentro de 3 semanas… ya sé que es muy pronto pero así no tendrán que hacer una gran boda y que toda la aldea se entere eso y también que podrán estar tus amigos. Bueno , en vista de qué aceptaste adios.

-TSK- odiaba eso pero no podía hacer nada solo tenía que hacerse la idea; ademas ella es callada y todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no la molesto. Solo tiene que imaginar qué va a estar siempre con ella- a quién engaño. Me casaré con Hinata. Hinata Hyuga

Por alguna extraña razón se le dibujó una sonrisa de costado al joven Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eso fue inesperado**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ya le habían comenzado a molestar todas estas visitas frecuentes del hokage; si bien es cierto qué es la persona más seria y sus ojos negros intimidan a cualquiera no significa que la Hyuga no lo tolere además todos los día que iba a visitarlo antes de saber qué se casarían había sido educada y amistosa si se podría decir así. Aunque una parte de él se preguntaba por qué no iba a visitarlo o arreglar el jardín como había dicho Kakashi aunque la respuesta es obvia tal vez ella todavía no sé hacia la idea de qué se casaría dentro de pocos días. Como extrañaba eso días de tranquilidad. Kakashi no sé equivocó al ponerla como compañera para que ayude en la limpieza de su casa. Otra cosa qué le molestaba era que desde que se enteraron que sé iba a casar sus amigos no lo dejaban en paz. Todos ellos eran molestos. Empezando por Kiba, era ese chico que siempre está con un perro no se cansaba de repetirle que si lastimaba a Hinata se iba arrepentir , si claro como si él fuera más fuerte que Sasuke; Ino, esa rubia que siempre estaba detrás de él cuando eran niños aunque ahora está con un chico pálido, Say, lastima el tendrá que aguantarla; Rock Lee, el de cejas pronunciadas y muy bueno en taijutsu, todavía recuerda ese primer encuentro que tuvieron años anteriores; Hanabi, al parecer la Hyuga tenía una hermana y era totalmente diferente a ella, no tenía el aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad que muestra Hinata; Shikamaru, de él no tenía queja alguna aunque le molestaba que su novia, una rubia lo estaba mandando para todos lados , es increíble como el Nara no sé oponía , suerte que Hinata no es así; Sakura, ya le había explicado sus sentimientos hacia ella y pensó qué le molestaría pero se equivocó, solo le tiró un puñete y le dijo " Sasuke, si le haces daño a Hinata, no vivirás para contarlo". Después de todo si aprendió algo en esos años de entrenamiento; nombrarlo le molestaba pero su amigo el rubio, el dobe ese, el molesto, cargoso y todos los adjetivos que se le cruzaran por la cabeza… tan solo pensarlo le fastidiaba. Naruto no lo había dejado en paz.

…

Sé encontraba tomando desayuno cuando alguien toca la puerta; sólo había alguien que tocara así.

-Sasuke! Como qué te casas. No pensabas decírmelo- el rubio esperaba una respuesta pero lo único que pudo ver es a un Uchiha cogiendo un pan para dirigirlo a su boca- responde! Sasuke está bien te lo acepto qué no me lo hayas contado pero… ahh! si me molesta cómo es posible que te cases!

-Me sorprende que Kakashi no te lo haya dicho- lo miro con una cara de tranquilidad, no quería alterar a su amigo sino su desayuno se echaría a perder.

-Claro que me contó pero…

-Entonces para qué vienes e interrumpes mi desayuno. Déjame hacerlo en paz, Naruto.

Y empezó de nuevo la lluvia de preguntas. Calculaba que su amigo había estado parado durante unos 30 minutos sin dejar de hablar.

-Naruto. Escúchame… Me sorprende que no hayas lanzado tu pregunta; esa que tanto te molesta… Y la respuesta es: no te preocupes no le hare nada, es como si nada hubiese pasado. Tan solo trataremos de llevarnos bien.

-Escúchame Sasuke. Si le haces daño te…

-Mato… si ya me lo han dicho unos cuantos y te diré qué tendrás que hacer cola. Como sea vamos.

…

Pues al parecer no había sido tan convincente su amigo lo seguía molestando con el tema y no le sorprendería, después de todo Naruto se había fijado en la Hyuga después qué le confeso sus sentimientos pero solo como amiga sino tendría un gran problema. Sintió como algo le molestaba _"¿qué fue esto?"_ pensó el Uchiha pero no importaba. Pero según fuentes se había enterado que la Hyuga ya no le interesaba el rubio de su amigo.

Había dejado de ir a la casa Uchiha no porque no quería ir sino porque su padre la tenía con muchas cosas y eso del matrimonio la dejaba exhausta: todos los preparativos, el vestido, los invitados, eran pocos pero igual, algunas charlas con Ko, su niñera. Sé preguntaba si Sasuke pensaría en ella, por supuesto que si después de todo sé van a casar o tal vez no porque él solo la ve como un acuerdo que hicieron sus padres. Esto le molestaba, aun así nadie la tomaría en cuenta.

-Hinata despierta faltan horas para que seas esposa de Sasuke. No te preocupes ya hablé con él y…

-Hanabi! tu también hablaste con Sasuke…

-Claro. No pensarás que tus amigos solo abogan por ti. Y ¿quién crees qué les dijo la noticia? Kakashi me dio permiso después de todo él te está obligando a casarse.

-Hanabi. Ya hemos hablado de esto y…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Apúrate que tienes que casarte dentro de poco. Todo estará bien.

Todo pasó muy rápido fue en un instante que ya estaba en la oficina de su padre esperando que suene la música para poder dar el "sí". Vio a su padre entrar y supuso que ya era hora. Sujeto fuerte el brazo de su padre, sentía que se le venía algo de adentro pero tenía que ser fuerte. Camino y vio a todos sus amigos. Todos se veían bien, vio a Naruto, el saco se le veía increíble, siguió pasando la mirada y lo vio. Ahí estaba. Sasuke Uchiha en una postura digna de su apellido, si a Naruto se veía bien Sasuke era un dios a su costado.

-Hinata- era su padre. Su vos sonaba diferente tal vez nunca lo había escuchado hablar así- tal vez ya fue advertido de todo pero esta vez te lo voy a decir a ti: Si algo pasara puedes… puedes contar con… conmigo- Hiashi sintió como su hija se aferraba más a su brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que su difunta y amada esposa le hacía cada vez que lo miraba.

-Gracias, papá.

Y todo otra vez sucedió tan rápido ya están en su patio, que por cierto había quedado muy bien decorado, algunas palabras de sus amigos, bailes, risas, llantos. Y se percató que no habían hablado desde el "acepto", eso era raro aunque desde que limpiaba su casa no hablaban mucho solo un buenos días y un hasta luego pero nada más.

-Debes alistarte, nos iremos a mi casa. Decidimos vivir ahí.- ¿qué era eso? Sus palabras sonaban diferente, le había escuchado hablar antes pero no así. ¿Qué había pasado en estas 3 semanas con Sasuke Uchiha?- Ahí no verán la farsa de esto.

"Esto" se refería a su matrimonio. Hinata está cien por ciento segura de algo. La vida qué le esperaba después de dejar su casa iba a ser más complicada de lo que esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ESO FUE INESPERADO**_

Capítulo 3:

Sé sentía mal por hablarle así, sabía que no sé lo merecía, qué no era su culpa. En realidad ni estaba molesto ya que había un cierto gusto por el hecho que se casaría con la Hyuga, después de todo no sé podría quejar; en este poco tiempo le había agradado. Tenía que disculparse, en cierto modo reconoce que sé le pasó la mano en cómo se lo dijo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del distrito Uchiha , el lugar donde sería su nuevo hogar, si se podría llamar así. Debía reconocer el lugar había quedado muy bien y le recordaba a esos años en los cuales había tenido una familia. Lo único que seguía igual era el jardín. Después que Hinata le haya pedido de favor a Kakashi para arreglarlo no sé había aparecido y también quería mantenerla ocupada.

Entraron a la habitación y vio que todo estaba arreglado para la noche de bodas, vio como la Hyuga se sentaba al borde de la cama, toda recta y dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que dormirás de ese lado, me voy darme un baño. Has- sabía qué tenía qué disculparse- hasta mañana.- cogió un poco de ropa. Era ahora o nunca- siento la forma en que te hable- sé metió al baño tirando con fuerza la puerta y sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-Hasta mañana- espero que saliera de bañarse porque ella también quería refrescarse pero se quedó dormida esperando.

Sé levanto muy temprano para hacer el desayuno pero se percató que no estaba, había salido desde muy temprano. Otra vez. Hasta cuando iba a ser así ya tenían 3 semanas de casados y seguían igual, la misma rutina: se levantaba, utiliza su byakugan para ver si estaba o ya se había marchado, sé tomaba su tiempo en el baño ya que no tenía que hacerle un desayuno a alguien, se tiraba toda la mañana arreglando el jardín, hacia el almuerzo, al principio preparaba para él pero después de una semana le dijo que él almorzaba afuera, después de eso se ponía a limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio.

Salió muy temprano para visitar a su hermana. Vio todo el distrito qué estaba tan silencioso y recordó que su nana le había dicho que tenía que dar descendientes, si claro como si el matrimonio se hubiese consumado correctamente.

-Hinata, qué bueno verte. Papá me está haciendo entrenar todos los días y no me deja ir con mis amigos pero eso es bueno. Ayer escuche como hablaba con todo el consejo diciendo qué otra vez demostraba ser una buena líder del clan y… Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese Uchiha? porque si es así dime para romperle su cara.

-No no Hanabi todo bien pero sígueme contando.

-Bueno… está bien- en serio extrañaba a su hermana y quería contarle lo que pasaba en esa casa pero no podía. Sintió la brisa del viento y vio como el sol y las nubes ya no estaba al parecer se les había pasado la hora- Hinata ehh ¿Sasuke va a venir por ti o?...

-Hmm… no no yo me iré sola, no te preo…

-De eso nada, acaso no sabes qué hora es. Las 11! ni hablar. Papá no lo aprobaría y…

-Hana, por favor dile que ya me fui hace rato, por favor- le rogó a su hermana como media hora y por fin aceptó.

-Pero si la próxima vez te haces tarde yo misma voy a dejarte a tu casa y encararé a ese Uchiha.

-Gracias. Entonces me marcho- abrazo a su hermana- adiós, Hana. - Quiso hacer todo el tiempo posible total no importaba y a él tampoco le importaba. Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

Ese día había decidido llegar temprano porque su amigo rubio le insistía que tenía que estar con su esposa y decidió hacerle caso. Así pues el joven Uchiha una hora antes del almuerzo iba a ir a casa solo tenía que esperar, sé le hizo una eternidad, él sabía muy bien a qué hora cocinaba porque la primera semana la había violado. A la hora de ir a casa entro y vio que no estaba, supuso que se había ido al mercado pero si fue el sábado así que eso era imposible. Decidió irse al lugar donde entrenaban con sus compañeros pero ni Sakura o Naruto estaba, fue a ver dónde entrenaba con Sai pero tampoco. A eso de las 8 se dirigió a casa y vio que las luces estaban apagadas y todo seguía igual como lo había dejado en la tarde, se fue al cuarto para poder refrescarse a pesar que se demoró la Hyuga no había regresado ya se estaba preocupando " _habrá ido a su casa_ " pensó " _!pero esta es su casa!_ ".

Unas cuantas horas más tarde escuchó la puerta y supo que era ella " _me va a escuchar_ "

-¿Qué crees qué hora es? ¿Acaso estas son horas de llegar? ¿Por qué no has avisado? ¿Por qué tú…- estaba alterado y se alteró más cuando Hinata le interrumpió.

-Por ahí, supongo que las más de las 11 y no avise por qué no tengo a quien avisar. Además tu… tú también lo ha-haces vas y vienes y no me entero de nada; es Sakura, ella es la que me dice cuando tienes o no misiones y déjame decirte que la semana pasada no tuviste y me dejaste una nota. No. ¿Por qué… yo no pue-puedo hacer lo…

-Mismo? es diferente…

-Así ¿cómo?...

-Escúchame si hago lo que hago es - vio que la joven que tenía delante estaba colorada y unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla- lo siento… yo

-También lo siento. Voy a bañarme, permiso- paso rápido por su lado no quería que la viera llorar.

-Esto todavía no acaba- la sujetó rápido por el codo y la llevó para sí.- mira sé qué he sido el peor esposo y bueno… esto del matrimonio es algo nuevo para mí no sé cómo o qué tengo qué hacer. Solo te pido que me comprendas y…

-Entiendo pero Sasuke- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- esto es nuevo también para mí, no sé si esto funcionara o no, pero tenemos que esforzarnos podremos por lo menos avisar- sentía que se estaba ruborizando pero tenía que seguir- qué es lo que hacemos tener… más comunicación; si hacemos esto tengo la certeza que avanzaremos bastante con nuestro…

-Matrimonio- los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no lo volveré hacer, te avisare donde estuve- paso unos minutos y Sasuke la soltó

-Mañana no iré a trabajar me quedaré contigo todo el día- vio como la Hinata se sonrojaba muy rápidamente.- anda date un baño; creo que ibas hacerlo ¿verdad?

-Sí- sé baño muy rápido no sabía porque pero sabía una cosa quería estar con Sasuke y comprobar que no había cambiado de opinión. Al salir vio que no estaba y tampoco su capa negra que suele usar cuando va a una misión- quieres cambiar y ni siquiera pasarás la noche…

-Salí para meter mi ropa qué había lavado; se viene una lluvia y tal vez sea fuerte- notó como Hinata se tensaba - no sabía qué te molestaba tanto que no durmiera contigo- sé le dibujó su típica sonrisa de triunfador y vio a la Hyuga ponerse más roja que nunca- hasta mañana, Hinata. Se metieron bajo las sábanas y se quedó profundamente dormida. Sintió como con su brazo le rodeaba el pecho. Al sentir ese tacto pude sentir la tranquilidad que irradiaba Hinata. Media hora después sonó un trueno y vio como Hinata se acurrucaba en su cuerpo y se calmaba -Qué descanses bien- sé agacho muy lentamente y le dio un beso muy delicado en la suave frente de su esposa. Está seguro que a partir de ese momento las cosas iba a mejorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESO FUE INESPERADO**

Capítulo 4:

Hinata al despertar pudo sentir un cuerpo al lado de ella. Todo había pasado no era un sueño; sintió una tranquilidad y decidió ir a preparar el desayuno. Bajo muy rápido y comenzó a trabajar, al cabo de 30 minutos subió para bañarse y lo vio; dormía tan tranquilamente, se movió un poco y las sábanas se movieron dejando al descubierto ese abdomen tan formado y Hinata entendió el por qué casi todas las chicas lo perseguían.

-¿No te ibas a bañar? si no es así me baño yo- al escuchar esto la Hyuga se sorprendió, ella juraba que estaba dormido pero si lo pensaba bien era él quien siempre se ha levantado temprano.

-No ehh yo me voy a bañar, sigue descansando Sasuke- se metió al baño y se comenzó a bañar, ya al terminar comenzó a buscar su toalla pero no estaba " _no pue-puede ser"_ pensó la Hyuga.

-Hinata- toco la puerta- Hinata, te metiste tan rápido qué no cogiste tu toalla y…

-Por favor pas-pasamela, Sasuke.

-Abre la puerta- escucho que algo se cayó y sintió como se acercaba lentamente a la puerta y sacaba su brazo- toma.

-Graci…

-Tu ropa la dejaste en la cama- hacerle esto era divertido - no sé si tengo que traerla o...

-No ehh me cambiare en el cuarto para qué ya no causarle molestias- no podía creerlo era mejor que el sé las pasara ahora tendrá que salir y cambiarse ahí, frente al él

-Como quieras- la puerta se abrió más y pudo ver a su esposa envuelta en una toalla pero lo que más le sorprendió era el cuerpo que tenía y el cual lo tapaba con casi toda la ropa que se ponía encima, la observó caminar tímidamente a la cama dejando su fragancia al lado de el- mañana irás de compras; lleva a Ino, ella sabe de moda y esas cosas- cogió sus cosas y se metió al baño.

-¿Quiere que cambie mi manera de vestir? aunque Hanabi también me lo dijo y Ko… qué vergüenza. Bueno creo que mejor me cambio y rápido.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido. Ambos habían desayunado juntos y hubo intercambios de palabras pero lo que más le gusto a Sasuke era que Hinata no era molesta. Escucharon que tocaron la puerta descontroladamente y solo había una persona que tocaba así la puerta cuando Hinata se paró para abrirle pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la empujo contra la pared pero de una manera suave.

-No, déjalo que toque; he pasado una buena mañana y no quiero que Naruto lo arruine.- Vio que Hinata asentía.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? Sasuke?! Hinata?!- el rubio tocaba la puerta pero después se detuvo pero no por qué ya se había convencido sino porque Sakura le había pegado- Sakura no me pegues yo solo quiero estar con ellos y ver como esta su matrimonio. Ayer Konohamaru vio a Hinata saliendo de la casa de Hanabi y dijo que tenía un aura de deprimida. Yo solo me preocupo por ella y ese Sasuke quien se cree para no acompañar a Hinata tan linda y delicada que es ella no como otras…auch

-Cállate tal vez no están… será mejor que nos vayamos… ya sé! pero no podemos hacer nada. Vámonos Naruto.

-Sakura podemos ir a mi departamento y continuar lo de esta mañana...auch está bien solo si tú quieres.

Escucharon como sus pasos se alejaban y cuando se percataron que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca no sé movieron y no porque no podían era más porque no querían.

-Siento lo de ayer…

-Está bien; dijimos que íbamos a intentar para que todo salga bien.

Sasuke no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien puesto que estaba colocando su mano libre en la cintura de Hinata y pegando más su cuerpo al de ella pensaba soltarla pero no lo hizo ya que Hinata coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estirándose un poco a tal punto que sus labios estén a la misma altura; Sasuke acerco sus labios a los de Hinata y cuando se rozaron sintió un placer enorme qué sería si los besara no hubo necesidad de pensarlo mucho porque otra vez fue Hinata quien dio ese paso. Sé besaban. Sasuke intento no ir muy rápido porque era obvio que la Hyuga no tenía experiencia en eso, enredó su mano con los cabellos de Hinata para profundizar el beso, muy despacio bajo ambas manos para poder levantar a Hinata y ella al darse cuenta de esto sé agarro más fuerte de él; cuando ya la tenía bien sujeta decidió subir pero sin detener las caricias y los besos.

-Demonios- esto sorprendió Hinata quien inmediatamente se detuvo y se sonrojó- hmp no lo digo por ti- la bajo y camino a la puerta abriéndola y viendo a un rubio perseguido por Sakura dirigirse a su casa. Naruto no sé podía detener contaba con que la puerta no fuera abierta así de repente. Sasuke volteo al ver a Hinata y le dijo - terminaremos esto en la noche- se volteó para dirigirse a su amigo- ¿qué quieres?

-Sasuke veras yo intente detenerlo pero dice que sintió una corazonada de que estabas aquí y creo que no sé equivoco mmm- Sakura movió un poco la cabeza y vio a Hinata totalmente roja- hola Hinata ¿estás bien?

-Sasuke ¿a qué vinieron?- se arrepintió de haber planteado esa pregunta porque todos dos sé le lanzaron encima con preguntas de qué estaba haciendo ayer cuando Hinata está caminando sola a mitad de la noche. Sasuke espero que se calmaran y se callaran para poder decirle que todo está arreglado y ya no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes Hinata si sucede de nuevo o pasa algo parecido me avisas y le doy una golpiza a este teme.

-Cállate Naruto y no es necesario que lo digas porque yo lo haré.- empezaron a discutir quién pegaba más fuerte y Sasuke ya sé estaba estresando

-Naruto Sakura ¿acaso no iban a continuar algo que dejaron pendiente en la mañana?- debió hacer eso desde el principio porque el resultado fue todo un éxito

-Cállate teme si vuelves a decir algo estúpido como eso… auch Sakura ¿por qué me pegas? si fue él quien dijo… oye teme y tu como sabes… estabas escuchando

-Idiota

-No me digas idiota

-Naruto, Sakura no quieren almorzar aquí; con nosotros.

-Hinata eso es una idea genial, vamos te ayudare en la cocina- Sakura entro a la casa y se puso a preparar las cosas junto con Hinata.

Después de una gran almuerzo Naruto y Sakura decidieron irse porque tenía cosas qué comprar dejando a una Sasuke satisfecho por el almuerzo y una Hinata preguntándose qué pasaría en la noche. Comenzaron a hablar de lo más normal y decidieron ir al jardín para ver cómo estaba. Hinata comenzó a regar algunas flores y vio cómo el Uchiha le estiraba la mano para qué le diera la regadera. Al terminar esto ambos se pusieron a ver televisión en completo silencio; hasta que llegó la hora de preparar la cena Hinata se levantó muy rápido y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar todo. La cena pasó muy rápido y Hinata subió primero y vio la cama y recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke quiso olvidarse de todo y se metió a la ducha tal vez así cuando saliera lo encontraba dormido. Qué equivocada está.

Al salir de la ducha vio que no había nadie en la cama sé tranquilizo, camino muy lentamente hasta la cama y sé sentó.

-Te demoraste mucho que me fui a bañar al cuarto de al lado… hmp sabes qué no te voy a obligar; sé te nota en la cara. No me aprovecharía de ti… como sea - sé metió en la cama y sintió como Hinata hacía lo mismo y lo miraba ¿qué le pasaba? es como si quisiera decir algo- ¿pasa algo, Hinata?- lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sabía que así la molestaría y se pondría roja. Le gustaba más cuando se ponía roja. Sintió como las manos de Hinata subían por su pecho desnudo.

-Sasuke… Sasuke yo nunca.

-Lo sé- sé acomodo para estar frente a frente con ella- déjamelo a mí. Después de todo ya aprenderás- era divertido verla. Y sin más que decir subió sus manos por sus mejillas y empezó a besarla suavemente noto que ella respondía al beso y se agarra de su cuello, bajó su mano por todo su cuerpo notando su abdomen plano y sus anchas caderas, subió un poco y noto sus enormes pechos con su dedo recorrió estos y vio como Hinata se tensó, ahora coloco toda su mano en esos enormes pechos y volvió a besarla, con suavidad y tranquilidad comenzó a quitarle la pijama, ya logrado esto le siguió besando pero ahora era en el cuello, se colocó de rodillas y se quitó el polo y aprovechando le quitó el short que tenía Hinata otra vez más revelando su gran cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla más desesperadamente pero tuvo que alejarse por falta de aire, le comenzó a quitar la ropa interior _"increíble, era hermosa"_ el beso en los pechos y Hinata soltó un gemido. Le gusto. Y continúo a quitarse su ropa restante para poder estar iguales. Continuaron los besos y Sasuke pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo. Sé acomodo entre las piernas de Hinata e ingreso despacio para que no sintiera ningún dolor. Al hacerlo Hinata soltó un gran gemido. -Abre los ojos, Hinata- vio como la Hyuga los abría lentamente. La volvió a embestir pero esta vez fue un poco más rápido y duro qué sintió qué sé había pasado. Hinata comenzó a murmurar pero no sé le entendía. Comenzó a entrar y salir dentro de ella provocando placer y gritos de su esposa.

-Sas… Sasuke mm...más- no podía creerlo su tímida esposa le pedía más de él y como todo un Uchiha no podía negarse. Después de un largo tiempo sintió que ya estaba llegando a su límite y tenía que parar pero una parte de él no quería. Hinata se levantaba lentamente a la altura de sus bocas y comenzaron a besarse con sus pequeñas manos lo empujó hacia atrás y se colocó encima de él y sintió el placer absoluto. Comenzó a moverse suavemente y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus caderas sintió la seguridad que tenía que moverse más rápido. Le gusto el jadeo qué soltó Sasuke y pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos encima de él haciendo la penetración más profunda. Sasuke se levantó y la cogió y le dio un beso pero no fue cualquier beso- Hinata, te quiero.- comenzó a besarla nuevamente y sintió que algunas lágrimas caían- no llores…- sé acomodaron en la cama mirándose y Hinata se aferró al cuerpo desnudo de su esposo.

-Yo también te quiero- la joven pareja estaba segura de una cosa: las cosas a partir de ese momento iban a cambiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESO FUE INESPERADO**

 **Epilogo**

Ha pasado ya tiempo desde aquella noche donde la feliz pareja supo qué sé amaban y ahora están esperando que Tsunade traiga a su primer hijo, no pueden esperar. Sasuke estaba ansioso siempre fue su objetivo restablecer su clan pero nunca imaginó que estaría tan feliz.

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pasaba tan lento hasta que de pronto escucho un llanto y cuando cruzo mirada con ese bebe encontró una felicidad tan inexplicable.

Tsunade estaba colocando al bebé en los brazos de Hinata y no tuvo qué decir nada solo sé retiro y junto con ella los doctores que la habían ayudado.

-¿No es hermoso, Sasuke- kun?- la Hyuga estaba feliz. Es increible como algo tan pequeño te puede llenar de felicidad. Todavía recordaba cómo le había dicho la noticia a Sasuke.

-Hace unos meses-

Pálida, apenas podía caminar, ya había dejado de tartamudear pero esa tarde lo hacía y tenía que dejar de hacerlo a Sasuke no le agradaba eso. Pero cómo podía actuar normal si lo que había comprado con Ino, porque sé lo había metido en la cabeza, le habían dado resultados positivos. Tenía que decirlo se había enterado hace pocas horas pero le daba miedo. no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Sasuke.

Si bien es cierto que desde que pasaron la noche su matrimonia era el mejor y el mismo Sasuke le dijo qué harían esto juntos jamás pensó que quedaría embarazada _"¿si no lo quiere? ¿si es muy pronto?"_ esas eran las preguntas qué la estaban atormentando pero tenía que hablar.

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo- lo dijo ahora sólo falta decírselo en persona no a una foto.

-Hinata,te escucho.

" _¿En qué momento entró al cuarto?_ " pero ya era demasiado tarde tenía que decirle. Sasuke la miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Sasukeestoyembaraazada.

-¿Qué? no te entendi. Ya me preocupaste

-Sasuke, es-estoyembarazada.

-Hinata, habla más claro- no entendía lo que sucedía, hace poco ella ya había dejado de tartamudear- Hinata.

-Sasuke, estoy embarazada. Lo siento, yo sé …

-Callate. No digas que lo sientes.

El Uchiha sintió como su corazón latía a mil _"estoy embarazada" "estoy embarazada_ " esas dos palabra se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. y ¿ella lo sentía? ¿cómo puede sentir eso?. Se acercó a Hinata y de un movimiento muy rápido la trajo hacia él mismo y la abrazo

-No digas que lo sientes- colocó sus manos alrededor de su cara y se acercó- es una maravillosa noticia- pegó sus labios con los de ella y la colocó sobre sus caderas y la llevo al cuarto.

-Sauke! Hinata… no me dejan pasar...son mis amigos, por favor Tsunade...auch

-Tsk… Naruto pasa… me estoy arrepintiendo de avisarte cuando seria el parto

-Sasuke no seas tan amargado… hola bebe, soy Naruto Uzumaki. Tus papis pueden que todavía no se enteren pero soy tu padrino ajam y si quieres puedes decirme tío Naruto… eso suena marav…

-Y ¿a ti quién te dijo que serías el padrino?

-Sasuke!... Hina-chan verdad que tú si quieres que sea el padrino de tu bebé

-Naruto- kun, me encanta…

-Ja, ves Sasuke, Hinata si quiere y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Esta bien, Naruto pero supongo que como padrino has traído un presente ¿verdad?

-Ahhh… yo- yo enseguida vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño… Sakura ayúdame… un regalo, seré el padrino y … auch pero ¿ por qué?

-Al fin nos libramos de él.

-Sasuke …

-Te amo, Hinata

-Yo también, Sasuke

-Bajen… ya esta el desayuno… tenemos que irnos rápido, es el cumpleaños de la hija de Naruto y se pondrá escandaloso si llegamos tar…

-No digas más, mamá. Ya me imaginó como se pondrá Naruto y qué decir de la tía Sakura

-Es como tener a un Sasuke pequeño. Ya tengo a uno como esposo y tambien tengo un hij…

-Pero nos amas, amor, dejame ayudarte. Ya te he dicho que en tu estado y en especial con esa barriga no debes llevar peso

-Sasuke yo si pu-pue…

-Y no lo dudo pero quiero que mi bella esposa y mi hija no tengan dificultades.

-Ya vamos. Tsk por favor no hagan eso en frente de mi… mejor voy avanzando.

-Sasuke vamos

-¿ Por qué? quedemonos.

-Sasuke Uchiha tenemos que irnos

-Me encantas- Sasuke adoraba a su esposa. Pese a los años ella no había cambiado, se seguía sonrojando por todo- Hinata, yo…

-Te amo, Sasuke- jalo a Sasuke soltando los paquetes y le dio un beso pero no fue cualquier beso fue de eso qué hacen qué sé te pare el corazón.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
